DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS
by SraMalfoy
Summary: Una nueva profecia unira sus destinos. TERMINADA
1. LA PROFECIA

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

CAP1: LA PROFECÍA

"Cuando cumpla 22 años, la bruja más poderosa y pura, dará a luz al ser mágico que llenara de paz nuestros dias, ya que con su nacimiento se dara fin a las tinieblas. Nacera del amor de dos enemigos, ella estara marcada por el amor y el por el odio y juntos crearan la luz"

La nube se esfumo, todos los que estabn alli presentes se miraban con cara de desconcierto, la Orden del Fénix no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Albus, no se supone que la profesora Trelawney solo hizo una profecía.- pregunto McGonagall.

- Si pero después de lo acontecido en el departamento de Misterios, me tome la libertadde examinar una a una todas las profecias que alli se guerdan y por casualidad halle esta , nunca nos percatamos de su existencia ya que en la etiqueta no hace alusion a ningun nombre, pero especifica claramente que fue una alumna de Howarts, ademas de que no supuse que alguien mas que Harry tuviese que cargar con nuestro destino, por lo que di por sentado que la unica profecía referente al fin de las tinieblas era el que escuche a la profesora aquella noche en la cabeza de puerco.

- Entonces Albus debemos encontrar a la joven y protegerla.- dijo Remus.

- No Remus, debemos dejar que todo fluya, ya que para que se cumpla la profecía falta un año, ademas ahora que me he desecho de la bola ya no tenemos que temer que la escuche nadie partidario de Voldemort.

Pero Dumbledore no sabia que las paredes tiene oidos y en este caso eran los de una RATA, la peor de toda su calaña, Peter Petigrew.

- Mi señor se pondra contento con las noticias que le llevo.

Lo que no sabia Colagusano era que no habia escuchado completa la profecía, ya que unos ratones que pasaban por ahí lo distrajeron y solo pudo escuchar la primera estrofa de la profecía y la parte que decia algo de una marca.

- Mi señor, oh, mi señor oscuro, traigo noticias.

- Dime vil rata, que nuevas traes.

- Os agradara saber que soy portador de la mayor exclusiva del mundo mágico.

- RATA HABLA DE UNA VEZ ¡!!!!!!!!!!!

Como usted ordene. Hacia mi visita a la Orden del Fénix, como usted me ordeno y escuche algo que ellos mismos se tomaron la molestia de destruir para que no cayera en malas manos – Colagusano habalaba a gran velocidad, sin pausas – pero yo lo escuche!!!

Colagusano le conto todo lo acontecido en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Después de la ultima batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, habian pasado cinco años desde su ultima aparicion, Voldemort estaba debil y necesitaba la ayuda de sus seguidores, los Mortifagos, para hurdir un plan.

Se encontraban en unas antiguas catacumbas, de un cementerio antiguo, alli la humedad hacia el calor insoportable, pero eso a Voldemort le daba lo mismo, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentia ningun tipo de emocion ni de sensación.

Mando llamar a su Mortifago mas fiel, Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius, Colagusano me ha contado una cosa muy interesante y necesito de tu ayuda para averiguar que bruja llevara en su seno a mi verdugo.

Después de contarle el relato, tal y como el se lo habia escuchado a Colagusano, Voldemort concluyo.

Una vez la hayas encontrado la secuestraras y la llevaras a tu mansión, con tu hijo, tengo entendido que tu casa tiene buenas medidas de seguridad y estara bien a cargo del joven mortifago. Después ya pensare que hecr con ella.

**ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE PUBLICO, SI PUEDO TODOS LOS DIAS ESCRIBIRE UN CAPITULO, LA HISTORIA YA ESTA TERMINADA, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, MI ESTRENO**


	2. REUNION DE EX ALUMNOS

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

**Ante todo dar las gracias a mis tres primeras lectoras:**

**SAKKURA: Has visto que continuo rápido**

**CHIK SOAD: Gracias por la critica constructiva, no te preocupes a medida que aumentan los capitulos tb los detalles, date cuenta que fue la primera historia que escribi, tengo esta y otra terminada y tres en proceso, me voy entrenando. Ah ya he quitado lo que me has dicho.**

**CRISTALGIRL: Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha animado mucho**

**Bueno aquí va otro capitulo, la cosa se va poniendo interesante.**

CAP2: REUNIÓN DE EX – ALUMNOS.

Esa noche en Howarts había una fiesta, una fiesta de reunión de antiguos alumnos, y por supuesto el trío Gryffindor estaba allí, junto con sus amigos. Hacia ya tres años que habían terminado la escuela, eran veinteañeros y como tal les gustaba disfrutar de la vida.

Fueron ellos los que decidieron montar la fiesta, por supuesto al estilo muggel, les apetecía volverse a ver en aquel castillo donde tantas aventuras y travesuras habían hecho, en aquel lugar que guardaba tantos recuerdos.

Todos estarían allí, si también Draco Malfoy, a quien su padre le había obligado a ir en misión secreta, aqunue esto a el no le hacia demasiada gracia, ya que no quería ver al vomitivo trío ni a sus amiguitos, pero era una orden directa y no podía desobedecer.

Draco Eligio sus mejores galas, siempre tan presumido, pero la verdad es que el tiempo le había sentado fenomenal, ese pelo rubio que ahora llevaba de un modo despeinado, esos fríos ojos grises que con solo mirarte te congelaban, ese cuerpo escultural, conseguido gracias a su duro entrenamiento para convertirse en Mortifago. Ese aire tan Malfoy le hacia verse irresistible, él lo sabia y lo explotaba.

Iría a la fiesta y aparte de hacer su trabajo, se divertiría viendo como las chicas babeaban cuando pasaba por su lado.

En la entrada del castillo se veía a grupos de jóvenes esperando que se abriesen sus grandes puertas de madera y que comenzara la fiesta.

Allí en uno de esos grupos se encontraba el trío Griff, como los bautizaron en sus años escolares, junto con sus amigos, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus y Dean, también estaban Parvaty y Lavender, que en los últimos tiempos se habían unido al grupo.

El amor había hecho mella en el grupo, por un lado estaba Harry y Ginny, por otro Ron y Parvaty y por otro Neville y Luna, los demás estaban solteros y sin compromiso, eso sí por voto propio.

Hermione y Lavender vivían juntas en un apartamento de solteras, era un ático en el centro de Londres, lo tenían muy bien decorado, todo era de diseño un verdadero apartamento de lujo.

Todos se veían muy a menudo, era una gran pandilla y como jóvenes que eran, los fines de semana quedaban para salir e ir a alguna discoteca muggel de moda a bailar House.

Hermione y Lavender eran las solteras de oro, tenían mil pretendientes, pero sobre todo Hermione, había mejorado como los vinos, con la edad, y aunque no era de gran altura, tenia una figura espléndida y su cabello que antes era indomable se había convertido en una melena lacia pero con volumen. Vestía de forma atrevida pero con clase, muy diferente de su estilo cuando estaba en Howarts, había aprendido a explotar su físico, se podría decir que desde que trabajaba y tenia dinero se había convertido en toda una fashion victim.

Vaya Hermione tu siempre marcando estilo, estas guapísima esta noche – comento Ginny en un momento de la conversación.

Llevaba un corpiño asimétrico al igual que la falda, en un color crema y con unas sandalias de tiras hasta la rodilla, le hacia verse impresionante.

Chicos muy estresante esta semana en el departamento de Aurores?- pregunto Neville al trío Griff, si los tres se habían convertido en aurores y de los mejores.

Como siempre, sin descanso, solo deseo que alguna vez acabe esta pesadilla – dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a Parvaty.

Los demás chicos veían la guerra desde la trinchera, como se suele decir, unos trabajaban en el ministerio y otros curando las heridas de los heridos de la guerra como mendimagos.

Por fin se abrieron las puertas y todos entraron al gran comedor, que ahora se tornaba en una gran sala de fiestas, con su bola de discoteca gigante en el techo, barras para pedir la bebida, eso si el funcionamiento seguía siendo mágico.

Comenzaron a separarse para entablar conversación con antiguas compañeros de otras casas, todos ellos habían sufrido bajas en aquella guerra absurda y silenciosa que se libraba en el mundo mágico, pero en la casa que más se notaban había sido en Slytherin ya que la mayoría de sus integrantes estaban en el bando de los Mortifagos, muertos o en Azkaban.

Blaise y Pansy habían sido de los pocos que le habían dado la espalda al lado oscuro después de que sus padres murieran a causa de sus crímenes, y ahora esperaban un bebe,

Hermione charlaba alegremente con todos los chicos que se acercaban, nadie podía creer que esa chica fuese Hermione Granger, sabelotodo prefecta perfecta y poquita cosa en su época.

En ese momento algo interrumpió la charla de todo el mundo. Albus Dumbledore se levanto y carraspeo.

Queridos míos, me alegra tenerles de vuelta, es para mi un placer verles hechos a todos unos jóvenes de provecho y .... vivos, ya que en estos días es algo difícil, sin mas dilación les deseo a todos una agradable velada y ahora a DIVERTIRSE!!!!!!!.

Después de esto todo el mundo volvió a sus conversaciones y a divertirse.

Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta del castillo, no le hacia demasiada gracia entrar allí, le traía demasiados recuerdos de su época de estudiante, ahora un ser frió mas incluso que antes, detestaba recordar y sentirse por un momento feliz por un recuerdo.

Se adentro al castillo y se dirigió hacia el gran salón, según se iba acercando la música se oía con mas claridad.

Estaba nervioso, no sabia por que eso le incomodaba, quizás el reencontrarse con su pasado no le gustaba.

"Quién es esa?" – se pregunto a sí mismo. Lo primero y único que le había impactado era ella, una muchacha castaña de piel clara con un conjunto de impresión que se movía en el centro de la pista de baile como si fuese una diosa – "Uff vaya bellezon, después de todo parece que esto no va a estar tan mal.

Se dirigió hacia ella, no podía apartar la mirada, pensaba en quien seria aquella chica ya que no le recordaba a nadie. Se le acerco y comenzó a bailar a su lado.

Te gustaría tener el placer de bailar conmigo, preciosa – dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, dando a entender que el honor debía ser de ella, eso a las chicas acompañado de su maravillosa mirada les encantaba.

Ella se dio la vuelta y cuando le vio, no pudo mas que poner una cara de sorpresa seguida de una mueca de asco.

Ah!! Eres tu Malfoy, lárgate ahora mismo que me da asco el saber que estas aquí – y se dio la vuelta dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Draco no entendía nada, no sabia quien era aquella chica, aunque ella había dejado claro que sabia quien era él y por eso le hablaba con tanto odio y rencor, hasta que callo en la cuenta.

Granger????? – pensó en alto.

Ohhh!!! Que pasa, no me habías reconocido?, pues ya puedes ir suicidándote por haber tocado y hablado a una sangre sucia, y deja de mirarme con esa cara de estúpido, ya sé que estoy divina, pero me da asco que me mires así.

Dicho esto se fue a hablar con unos jóvenes de otra casa. Hrmione había cambiado mucho desde que salió de la escuela, tenia muchos secretos y era una brillante auror ya que se había convertido en una brillante bruja, no solo hacia potentes encantamientos con la varita, sino que también podía hacerlos sin ella, dominaba cualquier tipo de poción y aprendió a hablar parsel para poder encontrar lugares secretos de los Mortifagos, además de unos cuantos truquitos que se guardaba en la manga. También su personalidad había cambiado, había madurado y había conseguido un poco de ironía en su carácter y también un poco de cinismo, eso claro lo utilizaba con quien le interesaba, también tenia un toque muy sensual. Aunque con sus seres queridos seguía siendo la Hermione cariñosa del colegio.

Draco no sabia como reaccionar, aquella sangra sucia de Granger le había insultado y dejado en ridículo, ella le odiaba y el sabia que tenia razones suficientes para hacerlo, pero no pensó que después de tanto tiempo el rencor siguiese allí.

Pero ella era un auror y sabia a lo que se dedicaba Malfoy, era un fiel Mortifago de Voldemort, pero le utilizaban solo en misiones en solitario y muy precisas, por lo que no tenían pruebas para atraparle por eso Hermione estaba tan rabiosa.

Draco hizo un repaso a la sala para ver si la veía pero solo pudo ver su pelo saliendo de la sala, no sabia lo que hacia, pero sabia que quería vengarse por su desplante y corrió tras ella.

Hermione se dirigió a los baños de la primera planta, necesitaba refrescarse, el haber visto a Malfoy le había recordado todo el daño que le había hecho este desde el primer día, jamás le perdonaría, le odiaba, no quería saber nada de el y menos sabiendo lo que era y no pudiendo hacer nada.

De repente la puerta se abrió tras ella, se asusto y más tarde se horrorizo al ver quien había entrado, pero por supuesto que no se lo iba a demostrar.

Que pasa Malfoy tan desesperado estas como para seguirme, haz el favor de marcharte ahora mismo y no hagas mas el ridículo.

Malfoy se enfureció, la pego un empujón contra la pared y la acorralo

Un respeto a los que son superiores a ti, sangresucia, no voy a permitir que me humilles y me pongas en ridículo, porque antes te mato.

Suéltame Malfoy sino quieres acabar mal.

Que me vas a hecr tu con lo poquita cosa que eres – dijo mientras le soltaba una mano para acariciarle de forma lasciva y violenta la cara, al hacer esto descubrió unos símbolos en una antigua lengua muerta en la muñeca de la chica. Conocía esa lengua y esas maracas coincidían con lo que su padre le había contado sobre la profecía.

No me toques Malfoy – aunque estaba asustada, nunca se lo demostraría.

Dejémonos de tonterías, tu te vas a venir conmigo ahora mismo, eres lo que estaba buscando.

Pero que estas diciendo, estas loco, me tendrás que llevar a la fuerza y eso va a ser difícil.

Como quieras sangresucia – y saco la varita.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hermione le congelo, este era uno de los poderes nuevos que tenia ella, congelar el tiempo, junto con el poder de la premonición, de mover objetos al deseo y lanzar bolas de fuego, que al cumplir los 17 años se habían presentado en ella. También era una animaga no reconocida por su trabajo como auror, se transformaba en una bella leona castaña de ojos miel.

Cual fue su sorpresa que Malfoy se descongelo antes de poder escapar. Este se había convertido en un mago muy poderoso, había estudiado todo lo referente a la magia antigua y sin duda los poderes de Hermione pertenecían a aquel campo.

Granger veo que tu magia es poderosa, pero poco podrás hacer contra mí.

No lo creo – y le lanzo una bola de fuego, que este esquivo sin ninguno dificultad, continuo lanzándole otra y otra, pero un escudo mágico apareció alrededor del joven

Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer – Hermione se estaba asfixiando, Malfoy también sabia hacer magia sin varita y ahora estaba ahogando a la chica, era más poderoso de lo que pensaba.

Ella reacciono y lo intento explotar, comenzó a respirar otra vez, pero de las cenizas volvió a resurgir aquel chico que sin duda la estaba dando guerra, se horrorizo.

Solo le quedaba una ultima carta para salir de allí a salvo, por lo que se transformo. Hermione desapareció y en su lugar había una preciosa leona de grandes ojos y mayores mandíbulas que miraba con agresividad a su oponente.

Granger a esto sabemos jugar los dos – y dicho esto se transformó en un majestuoso tigre rubio de ojos grises, por su puesto su sello personal.

Comenzó una batalla encarnizada entre bestias y aunque la leona era muy fuerte el tigre la consiguió vencer mordiéndola en un costado. En ese momento ella volvió a su forma humana y el también. Hermione solo pudo llevarse la mano al costado y después se desmayo. Malfoy la tomo en brazos y desaparecieron.


	3. LA MANSION MALFOY

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

**Contestación a mis lectoras:**

**ELENA: Muchas gracias me encanta que os guste mi fic, si he utilizado los poderes de las embrujadas, me encanta la seria, y lo de que Hermione se quede embarazada tan pronto tenia que ser así, ya que se supone que Voldemort desaparecerá en el 7 libro y yo ya le estoy dando 3 años mas de vida. Solo te puedo que yo tengo 22 años y no tengo planes de ello hasta dentro de 10 pero así son lo fics, jeje, un beso y gracias por leerlo**

**SHEYLAMALFOY: Gracias, todo esto me da ánimos para continuar.**

**Bueno aquí os dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

CAP3: LA MANSIÓN MALFOY.

Aparecieron en la escalinata de una gran mansión, por supuesto era la mansión de los Malfoy. Se dirigió hacia el gran portón. La gran puerta estaba decorada con dos serpientes como tiradores y en sus hojas había grabados del infierno de Dante y es que toda la mansión daba escalofríos solo de contemplarla.

Malfoy entro con Hermione en brazos en el gran hall de la mansión y se encamino por la gran escalera imperial hacia las habitaciones, dentro todo era mucho más tétrico y frió que en el exterior, lleno de artefactos de magia negra y construida con materiales que no aportaban ninguna calidez dentro de aquellas paredes. Entro en una gran habitación y la echo en una gran cama adoselada de seda, ella seguía inconsciente.

Twiggy? – llamo Malfoy a un elfo

Que desea el señor? – contesto el elfo nada mas aparecerse.

Cúrala ahora mismo – dicho esto desapareció cerrando la puerta con un hechizo tras de sí.

Se dirigió hacia su despacho para mandarle una carta a su padre. En efecto, Malfoy vivía solo, ya que su padre estaba escondido para que no le llevase a Azkaban ya que contra él si tenían pruebas y Narcissa había muerto hace unos años.

"Padre:

Cumpliendo tus ordenes tengo ya en mi poder a la bruja de la que habla la profecía y no te lo vas a creer, se trata de nada mas y nada menos que Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter y uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio. La mantendré encerrada el tiempo que tu me digas.

Un saludo: DM"

Dos días estuvo inconsciente Hermione, mientras en el mundo mágico todos estaban muy preocupados, no sabían como una de las mejores aurores había desaparecido de aquella manera, por supuesto sospechaban del lado oscuro, pero no sabían quien había sido ni como había sucedido. El Ministerio estaba patas arriba, todos la buscaban.

Dumbledore se encontraba en ese momento allí y se dirigía al despacho de sus antiguas alumnos y ahora aurores Harry Potter y Ron Weasly.

Chicos he de hablar con vosotros

Dinos Albus

No sé quien, ni como ha ocurrido esto, pero sé el porque y ahora me arrepiento de no haber advertido antes a Hermione, pero el daño ya esta hecho.

Albus habla de una vez!!! – dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes.

Al igual que tu Harry, Hermione tiene ligada a su futuro una profecía, esta profecía cuenta como la bruja más poderosa dará a luz al ser mágico capaz de poner fin a todo el lado oscuro.

Pero no se supone que la única persona con ese poder era yo?

No, tu serás el encargado de eliminar a Voldemort, y el bebe será el encargado de limpiar cualquier resquicio de maldad que queden después de su derrota.

Pero y para que querían secuestrarla, sigo sin entenderlo, como saben que es ella, como saben que no se han equivocado – dijo Ron muy nervioso.

No, no me he equivocado, es ella sin duda, tiene la marca, pero lo que más me desconcierta es que la profecía habla de que el padre de la criatura será su enemigo, ya que será fruto del amor y del odio.

No estarás insinuando que Voldemort será el padre de la criatura, verdad? – preguntaron preocupados los os muchachos.

Eso seria imposible, Voldemort no es como nosotros, no tiene esa capacidad, pero no sé de que será capaz da hacer para evitar que se cumpla la profecía.

Sin perder mas tiempo los tres salieron del despacho para iniciar una nueva búsqueda de Hermione.

Abrió los ojos no sabia donde estaba y un dolor en su costado le decía que algo no andaba bien. Se levanto como pudo y repaso la habitación que era muy lujosa, entonces comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido en el baño de Howarts.

Malfoy, sácame de aquí, eres un cobarde, al menos da la cara.

Malfoy que la observaba con un hechizo desde su despacho se encamino hacia la puerta que le separaba de la habitación donde se encontraba la chica. Abrió la puerta.

No grites sangresucia, nadie te escuchara, estamos solos.

PLOFF!!! Algo se estrello en la cara de Malfoy, una mano, la de Hermione que le había cruzado la cara. El no respondió y observo como después de esto ella caía al suelo, todavía estaba muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre.

El desconcierto y el miedo se apodero de Hermione, se encontraba en peligro y no sabia como iba a salir de aquella situación.

Será mejor que no te muevas, a no ser que te quieras morir.

Y quien me va a matar? Tu? No lo creo, lo habrías hecho antes- dijo ella mientras se volvía a poner de pie a duras penas.

Se acerco a él e intento hacer algo, algún hechizo para librarse de él, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y callo sobre los brazos de su carcelero nuevamente.

Este la sujeto, no sabia porque pero tenia un sentimiento de respeto por aquella chica indefensa, pero a la vez tan dura y es que veía en ella la única persona capaz de retarle en igualdad de condiciones y ese carácter que tenia ahora, también era capaz de igualarle intelectualmente. Nunca había tenido esa sensación y no le gustaba, porque en el fondo tener sentimientos le daba miedo.

Acuéstate, estas sin fuerzas, dentro de dos horas te servirán la cena, cométela tienes que recuperarte.

Y eso a ti que te importa, tarde o temprano me matareis, además como sé yo que la cena no esta envenenada.

Bien, pues entonces MUERETE DE HAMBRE!!!

Esa chica era capaz de hacer aflorar sentimientos en él que ninguna otra había conseguido hacer, por momentos podía sorprenderlo, en otros desesperarlo. No sabia porque pero aquella chica comenzaba a importarle, le importaba saber que ella estuviese bien, tal vez seria porque aunque la odiaba la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y no estaba acostumbrado a ver a una bruja tan poderosa y fuerte en aquel estado. Salió de la habitación con sus pensamientos y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione comenzó a llorar de rabia, se sentía impotente. Lloro hasta que las lagrimas se le secaron. Entonces se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, recordó que no necesitaba de su varita para hacer magia y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a la puerta.

Bolas de fuego, explosiones, pero nada parecía abrir aquella puerta, callo exhausta a lado de esta y de repente se abrió.

No se lo pensó dos veces y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió, corrió con todo el dolor del costado, pero eso le daba igual tenia que salir de allí.

Recorrió pasillos, puertas, escaleras, aquello parecía un laberinto sin salida, hasta que llego a una gran puerta, la de salida y la abrió para encaminarse al bosque y así escapar de Malfoy.

Se interno en él, sin saber donde iba, muy cansada ya, paro un segundo para recuperar fuerzas, entonces escucho un ruido, era un ruido animal, no humano, se asusto, no sabia que tipo de criaturas podían habitar en un lugar tan tenebroso.


	4. INTENTO DE HUIDA

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

Agradecer a mi nueva lectora SOPHY estoy encantada de que os guste mi historia y aunque esta mañana publique el tercer capitulo, me apetece publicar un poquito más.

CAP4: INTENTO DE HUIDA

De la nada aparecieron tres criaturas, eran como lobos pero con un aspecto mucho mas terrible y con mayor tamaño.

No se lo pensó dos veces, como mujer no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra ellos, pero como leona tal vez si, dicho y hecho, se transformo.

Comenzó una lucha encarnizada, los rugidos se escuchaban en todos lados, ya se había librado de dos de ellos, pero él ultimo, que debía ser el jefe de la manada y contaba con mayor fuerza que sus compañeros era mas obstinado y la tenia totalmente acorralada, ya que la chica todavía estaba muy débil y ya había gastado la mayoría de sus fuerzas venciendo a las otras dos criaturas.

El animal se lanzo hacia ella, "ya esta, este es el final, pensó" y cerro los ojos esperando el fatal desenlace. Pero algo o alguien evito su muerte segura, silencio, abrió los ojos ya como Hermione y allí a su lado pudo observar como la criatura lacia muerta y al lado de esta se encontraba un muy malherido Draco Malfoy.

Te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto – dijo esto y acto seguido se desmayo.

Hermione no sabia que hacer, la confusión reinaba en su mente, por un lado él la había herido y secuestrado, pero por otro la había curado y ahora le había salvado la vida, quedando él en muy mal estado. Como buena Griffindor decidió que no huiría y le devolvería el favor. Sin pensarlo mas le lanzo un hechizo de levitación y le llevo así hasta una habitación.

Cuando le acomodo en la cama ella sintió un escalofrió y todo se nublo.

De repente un niño pequeño, de unos seis años apareció ante sus ojos, rubio, ojos grises, era el día de Navidad y le deseaba a su padre feliz navidad, pero este en vez de tomar a su hijo en brazos comenzó a gritarle que la navidad era una farsa, que los magos poderosos no celebraban aquellas fiestas muggels.

El escalofrió volvió y todo se nublo otra vez para dar paso a otra imagen.

Ahora veía al mismo chico pero más mayor, tendría unos doce años, estaba delante de su padre, este le gritaba de nuevo, le ridiculizaba, le humillaba, pero aquel chico no lloraba.

Otra vez la confusión.

Aquel chico se había convertido en un joven de 17 años, le estaban torturando y no se escuchaba ni un leve quejido de su parte.

Hermione salió del trance, una lagrima broto de sus ojos, ahora entendía, ahora comprendía a aquel chico, a aquel que la había hecho sufrir tanto, pero que otra cosa sabia hacer?, nunca había sido feliz, le habían torturado desde pequeño.

En aquel momento Hermione sintió cariño por Draco, algo que jamás se pudo imaginar sentir por él.


	5. SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS Y ANHELO DE MUERTE

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

A FREYA: Digamos que todavía no siente nada especial por ella, es digamos un respeto hacia la persona, por su carácter y fuerza y porque no, también fueron durante siete años compañeros de Howarts y aunque se odiaran, se necesitaban para insultarse el uno al otro, es una especie de necesidad mutua que se creo en aquel tiempo por parte de los dos, de ahí viene la especie de sentimiento que tiene el, pero todavía no es amor, aunque no tardara en llegar.....Gracias por leer mi historia.

CAP5: SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS Y ANHELO DE MUERTE.

Al día siguiente un rayo de luz lleno la habitación, dando directamente al rostro del joven, este despertó dolorido.

"Que ha pasado, pensó, porque estoy aquí y quien me ha traído"

Giro la cabeza y allí estaba ella sentada en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, dormida.

Había estado toda la noche velando por él, no entendía porque no había huido después del ataque, al fin y al cabo él era su enemigo, quien la había secuestrado y llevado a aquella situación.

En ese momento la chica despertó.

No te muevas, todavía estas débil.

Porque me has salvado?

Porque tu me salvaste a mí, no podía dejarte ahí tirado aunque ganas no me faltaron, no soy de ese tipo de personas.

No lo entiendo – dijo este mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Te he dicho que te quedes quieto

Yo también te lo dije a ti y mira el caso que me hiciste, por tu culpa estoy así – dijo fríamente.

Estas así por que me secuestraste, eso que no se te olvide, si lo se te dejo en mitad del bosque, no hubiese hecho nada malo después de todo.

Eso es lo que sigo sin entender, porque no te fuiste?

No lo sé, porque tu me salvaste la vida?, porque tengo conciencia?, realmente no lo sé pero me estoy empezando a arrepentir, pero te devuelvo la pregunta, porque me salvaste tu a mí?

Ordenes, tengo ordenes de mantenerte con vida

Conque es eso no, por un momento llegue a pensar que no estaba tan podrido por dentro, pero veo que me equivoque, mi tiempo ha terminado aquí, adiós Malfoy espero no verte nunca más.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta, era su momento, él estaba débil y podría escapar, pero la puerta no se abría.

No me menosprecies por estar herido, no te iras de aquí, en cuanto desperté hice unos cuantos conjuros, no podrás escapar, aunque podrás moverte libremente por toda la mansión.

No entiendo nada, para que me quieres viva, porque estoy aquí, dime algo ya!!!!! – grito desesperada

No te diré nada por el momento, mas tarde sabrás.

Te odio Draco Malfoy, no debería haberte salvado la vida – dicho esto salió de la habitación y corrió, corrió otra vez todo lo que pudo intentando escapar, pero no había forma.

No había forma de salir de allí, la desesperación se apodero de ella nuevamente. No sabia porque la retenía allí, pero suponía que no era nada bueno, quizás la necesitaban para algo oscuro y macabro, algo le decía que era una pieza importante en algún plan de Voldemort.

Se paro en un pasillo oscuro y se dejo caer comenzando a llorar desesperadamente, vacía de ideas y con mucho miedo por lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Malfoy se levanto como pudo, pues estaba aun dolorido y salió a buscarla, no quería que cometiera otra locura que lo pudiese poner en peligro otra vez a el. Estaba cansado de aquella muchacha, aunque es su interior algo le decía que no era así.

La encontró tirada, llorando, desesperada, histérica. El se acerco para levantarla y sacarla de aquel estado, pero ella le pego, le pego hasta que no tuvo mas fuerzas y él lo aguanto sin decir nada.

Le estremecía con el dolor y la pena que ella lloraba y se retorcía, no sabia porque pero así era.

Ella se levanto se zafo de el y comenzó a correr otra vez, pero esta vez con rumbo a la habitación.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lió, porque no se había marchado, porque no podía hacerle daño, porque le había salvado, porque había llorado cuando había visto su pasado, todo eso la estaba atormentando junto con la idea de que ella formaba parte de un siniestro plan.

No puede ser Hermione – se decía a sí misma – no puedes sentir nada por él, el te odia y te matara en cuanto pueda – pero esa mirada, esa mirada ya no es la misma y no puedo salir de aquí y si me quedo no creo que pueda controlar esto que empiezo a sentir por él, por eso le salve?, porque le quiero?, no puedo negar que siempre tuve curiosidad por ese chico un extraño sentimiento hacia él, una necesidad que me llevaba a tener enfrentamientos con el cada vez que podía. NOOOOO, ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MI!!!!, si llegara a notar este sentimiento quien sabe a cuantas personas podría poner en peligro.

Volvió a gritar desesperada, sus gritos retumbaban por toda la mansión y a Malfoy el corazón se le encogía con cada grito de ella y no entendía él porque.

Lo haré, no dejare que por mi culpa algo malo pase, antes de que me utilicen para algo horrible o me maten ellos lo haré yo- dijo entre lagrimas y dicho esto tomo una daga que había en la habitación a modo de decoración en una pared y se la clavo en el pecho.

Malfoy sintió una punzada en el pecho y corrió, corrió hacia donde sabia que ella estaba y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación lo que vio le rompió en dos el alma. Se tiro al suelo para comprobar si aun seguía con vida, si tenia pulso y sí, sí que tenia.

Hermione, no te mueras- dijo el chico llorando- no te mueras, no me dejes, desde que te traje mi vida, mis sentimientos han cambiado, tu has hecho que algo en mi interior sea diferente, no quiero ser malo, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice y te he hecho, esto es por mi culpa, Hermione por favor despierta!!!!!

Draco se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, en el fondo aquella chica siempre le había llamado la atención, por eso en el colegio siempre tuvo la necesidad de molestarla, pero siempre se lo negó a sí mismo, los Malfoy no tiene sentimientos, así que llego un momento después de salir del colegio que enterró todos sus sentimientos pensando que jamás la volvería a ver.

Le quito el puñal del pecho y comenzó a salir sangre a borbotones. Gracias a que el tenia grandes conocimientos en pociones pudo contener la hemorragia, pero ella estaba al borde de la muerte, la fiebre era altísima y aunque no le había afectado a ningún órgano vital había perdido mucha sangre.

Tres días estuvo Draco sin comer ni beber velando a su amada. Por fin al cuarto día despertó y confusa pregunto:

Dónde estoy??, estoy en el cielo??

No- dijo el secamente, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque por dentro lloraba de felicidad porque ella hubiese despertado.

Porque lo hiciste, porque me salvaste, quería morirme, no quiero que me utilices para hacer daño a quienes quiero.

Tengo ordenes de mantenerte con vida es lo único que te puedo decir.

Dicho esto y viendo que ya se había recuperado se marcho dejando a un elfo a su cuidado.

- Gracias Draco – dijo ella en voz baja mientras el chico salía por la puerta, pero este no lo alcanzo a oír.


	6. UN NUEVO AMANECER

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

CAP6: UN NUEVO AMANECER

Pasaron los días y Hermione se dio cuenta de la imposibilidad de salir de allí, no había manera y menos después del incidente del que todavía se estaba recuperando.

El trato con Malfoy ahora era algo más agradable por parte de los dos, después de lo que habían vivido en unos pocos días, de haberse salvado mutuamente la vida un deje de agradecimiento se podía notar en sus voces cuando hablaban.

Hermione se encontraba tumbada en la cama de su habitación, resignada a que su estancia allí seria para siempre, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso aun elfo domestico.

Mi amo me envía para entregarle esto y para comunicarle que dentro de una hora se servirá la cena en el comedor y el señor desearía que le acompañara.

Hermione tomo el paquete que el elfo traía consigo, lo abrió y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un precioso vestido color plateado de corte medieval, de gran escote y anchas mangas. No podía creer que su secuestrador la obsequiara con semejantes cosas por eso decidió que bajaría a cenar para ver que pretendía Malfoy.

Esta bien dile que bajare.

Hermione se dio una larga ducha intentando así aclarar su mente, no entendía porque la tenia cautiva, no entendía él porque de aquellos agasajos, no es que quisiera que la trataran mal, pero todo aquello le parecía muy extraño y cada vez más.

Se arreglo, salió de la habitación y bajo por la gran escalera imperial hacia el gran comedor de la Mansión Malfoy, pensando otra vez en todo y llegando a la conclusión de que Malfoy no podía ser tan malo ya que la había salvado dos veces la vida y por lo tanto el bajar a cenar con el no seria tan horrible, lo utilizaría para saber él porque de su encierro.

Cuando abrió la puerta allí estaba él esperándola con sus mejores galas, llevaba puesto un traje compuesto por un pantalón negro dentro de unas altas botas negras y por una casaca verde con ribetes plateados, le hacia verse como un caballero y en opinión de Hermione estaba muy guapo y elegante.

Ella entro y el se quedo si habla, sin duda aquel vestido le quedaba mejor de lo que él había imaginado, resaltaba su belleza que emanaba por todos sus poros, volvió a pensar que aquella chica parecía una diosa.

Me alegra que hayas bajado a cenar. El vestido te sienta muy bien

Gracias – atino a decir sonrojada – tu también estas bien.

En silencio comenzaron a cenar. Algo estaba pasando entre ellos, ninguno era capaz de abrir la boca ni si quiera para un comentario grosero y eso ninguno lo entendía. Pero ese vinculo era más grande aun, que todo el odio que se habían profesado antes, era un vinculo de vida, de sangre, ya que ambos se habían salvado mutuamente la vida sin esperar nada a cambio.

Cuando termino la cena, Malfoy pidió a la chica que le siguiera.

Eres mi prisionera, pero no quiero matarte de aburrimiento, además quiero darte un obsequio por haberme salvado la vida.

No tienes por.....- algo la impidió hablar, un dedo de Malfoy se poso en sus labios.

Mira – dijo él mientras abría una gran puerta.

Hermione se quedo sin palabras, la mayor fuente de saber se encontraba frente a ella, era la mayor biblioteca que jamás había visto, había miles de libros. Una lagrima de emoción surco sus mejillas.

Son tuyos te los regalo, yo ya los he leído todos.

Porque heces esto?

Ya te lo he dicho, es como agradecimiento

No cuela Malfoy, nos conocemos desde hace años, nunca me trataste bien, es mas me trataste de la peor forma que se puede tratar a alguien, años después me atacas y me secuestras y ahora este cambio, permíteme decirte que aunque es verdad que te salvara esta el pequeño detalle de que tu también me salvaste a mi y aunque me pese decírtelo la que debería estar agradecida por partida doble soy yo y no tu y mucho menos regalarme algo como esto, no te entiendo así que ya puedes empezar a explicármelo.

Yo no tengo porque explicarte nada

Claro que tienes, este comportamiento que tienes no es propio de ti, pero si te has vestido de gala y todo para cenar conmigo una sangre sucia como tu bien sabes.

Por una vez que soy amable contigo, así me lo agradeces?

Es que es eso lo que me mosquea que seas amable conmigo, que quieres de mí?

Yo nada, te lo aseguro

Entonces porque estoy aquí contigo

Ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia por ahora.

Es algo horrible verdad, por eso no me lo quieres decir, para que no intente de nuevo suicidarme.

No sé para que te quieren, solo sé que tengo que tenerte aquí y viva.

No me creo que tu no sepas nada

Pues créetelo – Malfoy se estaba empezando a cansar de aquella situación, lo que él pensó podría ser una forma cordial de agradecimiento y hospitalidad se estaba convirtiendo en un interrogatorio molesto, pero no dejaría que la chica le hiciese perder los nervios como bien sabia que ella podía hacer.

Por que eres así conmigo?

Así como?

Pues así, no sé, agradable?

Yo no soy agradable contigo

Si lo eres, aunque de una extraña manera me cuidas y te preocupas por mí

Te he dicho mil veces que cumplo ordenes – Draco estaba empezando a desesperarse, por un lado por nada del mundo le diría a la leona que era verdad que ella le importaba de una manera diferente a la meramente profesional, pero por otro lado se moría de ganas de gritarle que si que, que era verdad que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado y dejarla ir ya que por nada del mundo quería que le sucediese algo malo, pero eso significaría perderla para siempre.

Claro que cumples ordenes eso no lo dudo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tu forma de preocuparte por mí es un tanto extraña y por supuesto que muy diferente a la que tendría un Mortifago – Hermione se moría de ganas de que él diera una clara muestra de que lo que ella decía era cierto, que el también sentía lo que ella, que todo había cambiado, que en sus corazones no habitaba el odio, pero el rubio era obstinado y orgulloso y esto cada vez le costaba mas, se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

"Es demasiado inteligente, no podré ocultarle mucho mas mis sentimientos, no sé si quiero seguir ocultándolos" pensó – y la cogió del brazo para llevarla a unos sofás que había frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca. – Hermione yo ..... no sé que me pasa pero......

Shhhh!!!!, no digas nada Dragón – la había llamado por su nombre, no necesitaba nada mas para saber que algo había cambiado en él, así que se acerco a su rostro y lo beso en los labios con un beso lleno de amor y de esperanza.

Hermione yo no sé lo que me paso, pero yo ya no puedo odiarte

Yo tampoco.

Y se volvieron a besar, como nunca antes lo habían hecho con nadie, el odio se había tornado amor, un amor puro entre dos personas prohibidas.

Ninguno de los dos podía explicar claramente lo que estaba pasando, una fuerza mayor a todo lo que conocían les hacia entregarse en cuerpo y alma a todo lo que estaban sintiendo en aquel momento.

Siguieron besándose como si ese beso fuese a ser él ultimo de su vida, poco a poco se fueron recostando en la alfombra que había frente a la chimenea, despacio comenzaron a desvestirse el uno al otro con sumo cuidado para no romper la magia del momento, con mucha ternura pero a la vez gran pasión comenzaron con el rito del amor, los dos jóvenes bailaban al ritmo del cuerpo del otro, fundiéndose en una sola persona, disfrutando con cada caricia. Se amaron como nunca antes habían amado nadie. Terminaron extasiados de amor, de felicidad, de placer y se miraron y tanta era su alegría que de sus rostros cayo una pequeña lagrima. Sabían que lo que había pasado era algo que nadie jamás rompería, pero que también seria difícil que les dejasen disfrutar de aquello.

Se miraron, se besaron y se abrazaron quedándose así dormidos.

**Bueno este capitulo ha sido un momento de inspiración matutina, todo el dialogo es nuevo, no estaba en la historia original pero pensé que debía darle algo mas de entrada a lo que después sucedería y lo demás ha sido mejorado. Habrá a algunas personas que les parezca un pastelón pero no quería que fuese el típico polvo y ya esta, quería que fuese algo más mágico mi me ha encantado como ha quedado pero bueno espero sus rewies, espero que os haya gustado. **


	7. EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRO AMOR

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

**En general muchísimas gracias a todas las que estáis leyendo mi fic, hace que me dé ánimos de mejorarlo para vosotras cada vez que lo escribo.**

**A mi novio muchas gracias por haber comenzado a leer la historia, ya son que para ti esto son cosas de frikis como dices tu, pero gracias igualmente, tqm**

**THWARTED: muchas gracias por tus ánimos**

**MUNRRITA: gracias a ti también, y no te preocupes casi todos los días tendréis un capi nuevo**

**FREYA: siento que para ti esto vaya demasiado deprisa, pero yo soy al revés que tu, me he leído casi todos los fics de esta pagina y me gustan las historias que cuentan, pero me desesperan aquellos que tienes que esperar 25 capítulos a que pase algo, en eso soy diferente a ti, pero para gustos están los colores, ah! y no te preocupes nunca me tomaría a mal una critica constructiva o una opinión, aun así me alegro de que te llame aunque sea un poquito la atención.**

**KARLA: me encanta que te haya encantado él capitulo 6 pensé que a lo mejor lo veríais un poco moña pero debía ser así.**

**CLAUDIABCH: me encanta tu emoción al escribir que te ha gustado, muchísimas gracias.**

**AMARGARITA: me siento halagada de que pienses que mi historia es excelente, muchas gracias.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS, UN BESAZO, AH, PARA LAS QUE LES GUSTE EL MSN AQUÍ OS DEJO MI DIRE EL COMIENZO DEL AMOR**

Mientras ella soñaba, tuvo una visión de futuro, como hacia mucho que no tenia, para ser más exactos, desde Howarts. Vio como crecía algo en su interior y como ese algo era la llave para un mundo mejor, pero también representaba un gran peligro tanto para ella como para su hasta entonces odiado y ahora amado Draco.

Ya era de día y los dos despertaron uno junto al otro, abrazados igual que se habían dormido.

Draco la miro y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, era amor, algo que jamás había experimentado puesto que desde pequeño se lo habían negado y prohibido y un nudo en su garganta le dijo que aunque le doliera perderla debía dejarla libre antes de que le pasara nada.

Hermione debes irte, aquí no estas a salvo

Lo sé Draco, pero algo me dice que tu tampoco lo estarías después de lo que ha pasado.

No te preocupes por mí, nadie sospecharía de mí, nunca he dado muestras de traición.

No Draco tu no lo entiendes, todo esto es mas complicado que una simple traición, esta noche he tenido una extraña visión, pero antes de contarte lo que he visto necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas del porque de mi secuestro.

Esta bien, el Señor Oscuro tiene conocimiento de una profecía que té afecta a ti, en ella se cuenta que tu darás a luz al ser capaz de destruir todo el mal que hay sobre la tierra. No sé mucho mas, supusimos que el padre seria algún brujo bueno y poderoso, del tipo de Potter o de Weasly y me dieron ordenes de apartarte de todo para que no pudieseis concebirlo.

Eso es irónico, desde luego.

Que quieres decir?

Que como siempre tu jefe se precipita al tomar sus decisiones, eso me da a entender que se encuentra verdaderamente desesperado.

No te entiendo

Que Voldemort no escucho la totalidad de la profecía.

Quieres decir que tu ya sabias de la existencia de la profecía

En cierto modo si, él ultimo año de nuestra estancia en Howarts tuve un sueño, en el se me revelaban mis nuevos poderes y también fui testigo de la profecía al completo.

Sigo sin entender

Draco las profecías siempre son algo extrañas y sus caminos lo son aun más y sin saberlo al traerme aquí han ayudado a que se cumpla.

Pero que estas diciendo Hermione

"Nacerá del amor de dos enemigos, ella estará marcada por el amor y él por el odio"

Hermione le enseño su muñeca y tomo la de él dejando ver también la Marca Tenebrosa.

Estas diciendo que... – Draco se quedo sin palabras.

Si tú eres mi enemigo, pero a la vez mi amor, por eso te salve, por eso no me fui, yo lo intuía y tenia la esperanza de que todo aquello que vi esa noche fuese real, Draco aquella noche yo te vi a ti, nos vi a nosotros juntos y aunque siempre pensé que era una mala jugada de mi subconsciente, cuando me trajiste aquí pensé que todo podía llegar a ser verdad y empecé a sospechar que quizás lo que nos había traído algo aquí era algo mas grande algo mágico. Luego paso lo de mi huida y quedaste herido te cure con la esperanza de que cuando despertaras algo hubiese cambiado, pero no fue así y no pude soportar la idea de que tu jamás sentirías nada por mí, que tu corazón era un bloque de hielo y que ni una profecía seria capaz de hacerte cambiar y todo eso junto con el terror que sentía al suponer que me utilizarías para algo horrible me hizo hacer lo que hice.

Si no lo hubieses hecho quizás nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, cuando sentí que te perdía, que jamás podría oír de nuevo tu voz aunque solo fuese para insultarme, me di cuenta de que tu significabas para mi mucho más de lo que yo hubiese querido, me di cuenta de que te necesito, de que siempre te necesite y que por eso te insultaba ya que era la única forma de la que me podía acercar a ti.

Sé lo que sientes porque yo también tenia la misma necesidad. Pero ahora tengo miedo.

No tienes porque, yo jamás dejaría que te pasara nada, no ahora que sé que me moriría si no estuvieses a mi lado.

Draco, la profecía...se ha cumplido.

Pero entonces eso quiere decir que...

Esta noche he tenido una visión y te aseguro que esta me la tomare en serio, vi como crecía algo dentro de mí.

Estas segura

Si Draco, dentro de nueve meses el ser mágico más especial y poderoso nacerá y hasta entonces no sé lo que vamos a hacer, todo esto me supera yo no estoy preparada para ser madre y menos aun sin saber cuando Voldemort te llamara y me reclamara.

Por eso tienes que irte, aquí corres demasiado peligro, corréis demasiado peligro.

No, fuera no estaría a salvo, estaría en mayor peligro que aquí, en cuanto supieran de mi desaparición me buscarían y esta vez me matarían.

Nadie sabría que no estas, yo seguiría diciendo que todo esta correctamente.

Y cuando descubrieran que les has estado mintiendo te matarían y eso no lo soportaría.

Entonces que propones hacer.

Hasta dentro de nueve meses el bebe no nacer�, hasta entonces nadie debe de sospechar que la profecía se ha cumplido, todo debe seguir igual que antes, por el bien del bebe y por el bien de los dos.

Draco no podía creer como la Hermione asustada de hace un momento se había convertido en una Hermione fría y calculadora, eso debería ser el instinto de madre del que tanto hablaban, pero el no seria menos y en ese mismo momento juro protegerlos con su vida sí hacia falta.

Hermione prométeme que lo lograremos, que un día seremos una familia feliz y normal, sino no creo que sea capaz de creer que esto saldrá bien

Te lo prometo, juntos conseguiremos salir de esto, confía en mi, algo me dice que así será.

Se abrazaron y aunque ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había sucedido en tan solo una noche se dieron cuenta que no había marcha atrás, ya no se odiaban, ahora se amaban y ese amor tenia ya su fruto.


	8. CASI TODO ES PERFECTO

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

**Bueno chicas lo dicho gracias a todas, os he dejado un mensaje en los rewies, contestadme va, Elena a ti tb te he contestado allí. Pilifuuuu a ti te contesto por aquí que me acaba de llegar tu rewie, el hecho de que Hermione sea ahora divina, jeje, es porque me gusta mas así me llama mas el personaje, ya estoy harta del tópico de que una tía lista e inteligente tiene que ser fea y descuidada, mi Hermione es una tía de hoy, es por eso y porque he de confesar que yo antes muerta que sencilla, jaja y bueno pues como es mi Hermione ella también.**

CAP8: CASI TODO ES PERFECTO

Los meses iban pasando y el amor entre Draco y Hermione fue creciendo para dar paso a algo verdaderamente real ya que con el tiempo se fueron conociendo y se fueron enamorando de la persona real, no solo del mito que en sus mentes vivía.

El señor oscuro no había dado señales de vida todavía y Draco se limitaba a contestar las cartas que su padre le enviaba diciéndole que todo estaba controlado, que la prisionera lo estaba.

Aunque tenían miedo por lo que pudiera suceder en un futuro, vivían felices apartados de todo y de todos como si el mundo exterior hubiese sido paralizado, o eso les hubiese gustado a ellos, pero mientras tanto disfrutaban como jóvenes que eran aun sabiendo la responsabilidad que tenían encima.

No Draco déjame, no me hagas mas cosquillas por favor.

Pues va a ser que no, no te pienso dejar, me encanta como te retuerces cuando te las hago.

Eres muy malo Draco Malfoy

Lo sé, pero eso es lo que te gusta de mi no, esa parte de chico malo tan excitante que tengo

Es usted muy modesto señor Malfoy, no?

Lo justo, jaja, ahora ven aquí que te vas a enterar

No Draco, por favor

Siiiiii!

Así como chiquillos corrían el uno detrás del otro por toda la mansión, hasta que Hermione se metió en una de las habitaciones, ella pensaba que le había dado esquinazo pero de un salto la cogió y la tiro encima de la cama sobre él.

Te pille

Eso no vale

Como que no vale?

No, estaba despistada

Esta bien, ahora propongo otro juego, igual de divertido y no hace falta que nos movamos de aquí. – dijo Draco mirándola de una manera muy insinuante.

Soy tu prisionera, haz conmigo lo que quieras oh gran Draco Malfoy

Lo que quiera ehhh, pues allá voy.

Draco comenzó besarla y rápido ella le siguió el juego, poco a poco la pasión crecía y la ropa sobraba, esta vez como mucha menos delicadeza que la primera se desnudaron, pero en un momento dado pararon.

Que té pasa Draco?

Me estaba fijando en que la ropa que llevas puesta es mía, así se me estaba haciendo de fácil quitártela

Bueno es que la ropa que hay en mi armario es muy bonita y eso, pero a parte de no es para nada mi estilo, es muy incomoda y además me queda pequeña, prefiero la tuya.

Sabes? Tiene su puntito verte vestida de mí

Si, pues ahora no llevo nada tuyo...

Draco la miro y vio como no quedaba nada de ropa sobre el cuerpo de la chica, solo unas diminutas braguitas, retomaron donde lo habían dejado, pero de nuevo se paro.

Y ahora que pasa?

Silencio, he oído algo abajo

DRACO, DONDE ESTAS? HE VENIDO HA HECRET UNA VISITA Y VER CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS QUE TODO VA BIEN! – dijo la voz

Dios Hermione, es mi padre

Y ahora que hacemos

Vístete y quédate aquí haciéndote la dormida, le diré que te pusiste pesada y tuve que lanzarte un Desmaius

Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, no vaya a sospechar nada.

No te preocupes, es mi padre y se como tratarlo

Te quiero

Y yo preciosa, no tengas miedo.

Hicieron lo acordado, Draco se vistió rápido y bajo las escaleras al encuentro de su padre.

Hola padre, me alegra verlo, que le trae por aquí?

Vengo a ver que tal va todo

Pues como ves todo va fenomenal, puedo manejar perfectamente a la prisionera, hace un rato se revelo y la lance un Desmaius para que me dejara en paz.

Y que estabas haciendo ahora?

Estaba echando una cabezada

Lucius no había podido evitar pasar por alto el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de su hijo, ese no era un rubor que acompañara a una tranquila siesta.

Y dices que todo va bien, no?

Perfectamente padre

Muy bien informare a nuestro señor, pero...podría ver a nuestra invitada?

No creo que sea necesario como bien te dije antes esta desmayada, pero si en verdad lo deseas te acompañare a su cuarto.

Draco rezaba porque su padre no la examinase demasiado, ya que la chica ya estaba de seis meses y su tripa ya daba grandes pistas de en que estado se encontraba.

Lucius acompañado de Draco, que no le quitaba ojo a su padre, se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica. Cuando abrieron la puerta, allí estaba ella, haciéndose la dormida como le había dicho Draco.

Conque esta es la Sangre Sucia, no pensé que fuese tan bonita, una pena que sea un desecho del mundo mágico

Draco oyendo esto, le dieron ganas de saltar encima de su padre y matarlo en aquel mismo momento, no sabia de que seria capaz aquel viejo malvado.

Como antes te he dicho lo tengo todo bajo control.

Si pero aun así creo que la levantare para ver que tal le va. Enervate!

Hermione se despertó como si saliese de un verdadero hechizo.

Que tal sangre sucia, que tal te trata mi hijo, es hospitalario?

Si igual que un tiburón hambriento – dijo ella intentando sonar convincente

Ya veo, levántate

No me da la gana

Veo que la joven tiene carácter, te he dicho que te levantes ahora y no es una petición, es una orden, o prefieres que te lance un crucio.

Eso era lo peor que podía pasar, si se levantaba se daría cuenta de lo que querían ocultar y en ese mismo instante los mataría a los dos, pero sabia que ella se levantaría no dejaría que le lanzase una maldición imperdonable en el estado en el que estaba.

Hermione se levanto, pero para sorpresa de Draco no se le notaba ni lo mas mínimo la barriga, supuso que se habría lanzado un encantamiento de ilusión que la hiciese desaparecer.

Contento, que más quieres que haga.

Nada mas, veo que mi hijo no te ha torturado demasiado, eres muy contestona, no se como te soporta, pero allá él, si fuese yo tu guardián estarías en un estado más deplorable, pero después de todo nuestro señor te quiere en perfectas condiciones. Bueno hijo yo ya me voy, pero te estaré observando.

Y con un plop, desapareció. A Draco lo ultimo que había dicho le había sonado mas como amenaza que como otra cosa, pero era una tontería, no podía haberse dado cuenta de nada, habían sido muy cuidadosos.

Ya esta todo ha pasado

Si menos mal que tu padre se ha ido ya, el encantamiento no dura demasiado.

Buena idea, si no llega a ser por tu rapidez nos hubiese pillado

Lo sé, ahhh!

Que té pasa?

Que el bebe va a ser futbolista

El que?

Nada, que me ha dado una patada y me ha molestado un poco

Pero eso es normal, no?

Si no te preocupes

Hermione, no estas asustada

No, porque habría de estarlo

Pues estas embarazada y no estas teniendo ningún tipo de seguimiento medico, ni nada y si algo saliese mal.

No te preocupes tengo todo controlado, estuve buscando en mi maravillosa biblioteca y encontré esto.

Vademécum de la mendimagia – leyó el chico en la tapa

Si aquí explica todo lo referente a un parto, posibles pociones para posibles percances, todo.

Sí tu te quedas más tranquila, yo también.

No te preocupes Draco, las mujeres llevan dando a luz en este mundo y en el muggel toda la vida, no puede ser tan difícil

Ya pero lo nuestro es todo tan difícil, que una cosa mas...

Venga no te preocupes mas y vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos no? – dijo con una mirada lujuriosa hacia el chico.

Me parece una idea fantástica

Y así entre las sabanas olvidaron todos sus problemas, por ahora.


	9. EL FIN DE LA TRANQUILIDAD

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

**CLAUDIABCH: gracias, la historia ya la tengo escrita, solo la estoy mejorando, pero me gusta escribir con ganas y rápido por que sé lo que fastidia que te dejen con las ganas a un nuevo capitulo, por eso lo hago, aunque en este cap, me he retrasado un poco, porque he tenido que haces cosillas, pero de hoy no podía pasar, un beso.**

**PILIFUU: tía que no sabia que eras tul, gracias por haber leído la historial nena, un besazo.**

CAP 9: EL FIN DE LA TRANQUILIDAD.

Pero la tranquilidad duro poco, cuando ya llevaban un rato dormidos, de madrugada, Hermione sintió una patada dentro del vientre, se llevo la mano a este en un gesto de tranquilidad hacia el bebe, pero en cuanto lo toco, ocurrió otra vez, un escalofrió y todo se nublo a su alrededor.

Tu hijo será mío, pensaba mataros a los tres pero esto será mejor, matare a traidor, te robare a tu hijo y luego te matare a ti también eso si después de dar a luz, mas tarde lo educare bajo mi tutela como mi sucesor del lado oscuro de la magia.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada y aunque sabia que eso no era real, ni en sus sueños se dejaría acobardar por alguien tan repugnante.

No te atreverás Voldemort, jamás le pondrás una mano a mi hijo y mucho menos voy a dejarte que nos mates a nosotros, no permitiré que se vuelva a repetir lo que hiciste con Harry.

Hermione se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Draco estaba en el suelo medio muerto, de repente un rayo verde la cegó.

Despertó con un grito, pero se tranquilizo al volver a la realidad y ver que todo había sido un premonición, en ese momento recordó que antes del rayo verde vio algo mas, pero no lo pudo recordar, todo había pasado demasiado deprisa.

Draco se levanto de un brinco sobresaltado, cogió su varita y enseguida, a pesar de acabarse de despertar en medio de la noche, se puso en guardia.

Que pasa Hermione?

Tranquilízate Draco, no pasa nada, al menos por ahora

Que quiere decir eso?

Siéntate – Draco la obedeció – Veras, he tenido una visión, una visón de lo que va a pasar.

No te entiendo

Draco tu sabes que tengo unos poderes un tanto extraños y diferentes, que aparecieron un día sin ni siquiera tener que entrenarme para conseguirlos, solo tuve que aprender a manejarlos y entre esos poderes esta el de la premonición, visiones de pasado y de futuro, creo recordar que te dije que yo había soñado que esto pasaría, no?

Si, me lo contaste aquella mañana...

Pues no fui sincera del todo, bueno en cierto modo si, ya que por aquel tiempo pensé que podía haber sido un tonto sueño de adolescente, pero luego fui teniendo mas sueños, aunque solo cuando tocaba cosas o personas, me transportaba a lugares y sitios donde sucedían cosas, no entendía nada al principio, pero mas tarde comencé a entender que eran cosas que luego me pasaban a mi o a personas cercanas, esos sueños me daban la solución a los problemas y comencé a ejercitar y controlar ese poder.

Por que no me lo habías contado antes.

Es algo incomodo que la gente sepa que con solo tocarla, puedo saber hasta su más oscuro secreto.

Eso quiere decir eso que alguna vez de las que me has tocado has visto algo de mi pasado o de mi futuro.

Puede

Como que puede, Hermione contéstame, hay cosas de mi pasado de las que me avergüenzo.

Lo que yo vi no es para que te avergüences tu, sino para que lo hagan otros.

Dime que viste Hermione.

Solo vi el porque de cómo llegaste a ser lo que fuiste y el porque de cómo eres ahora, tu nunca fuiste malo, te hicieron ser malo, por eso no me fui, por eso no huí y me quede a tu lado.

Hubiera preferido que no hubieses visto nada

No te avergüences de tu pasado Draco, sin él, hoy no tendríamos presente.

Draco la abrazo contra su pecho y entonces recordó que al final no le había contado nada de la visión que había tenido.

No me has contado que has visto esta noche.

Hermione le contó todo lo que había visto, con máximo detalle e intentando recordar aquel detalle que faltaba en su mente. De pronto escucharon un ruido, Hermione se asusto y los ruidos comenzaron a aumentar.

Hermione tu quédate aquí, yo voy a ver que pasa

No Draco, no vayas tu solo yo te acompaño

No quédate ahí ahora vuelvo.

Pero Draco no volvía, Hermione se comenzaba a poner muy nerviosa, de repente cuatro hombres encapuchados entraron en la habitación, con suma rapidez consiguió desintegrar a uno, pero un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre la impidió continuar y en ese momento de debilidad le aplicaron un Desmaius y se la llevaron.


	10. EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

**EMY BLACK: ante todo agradecerte que leas mi fic, pero sobre todo que pieneses que es un de los mejores que has leido, te aseguro que no es el mejor, he leido muchos buenísimos, pero gracias de todos modos no sabes lo que sube la moral que te digan algo asi, ahh a mi tampoco me gustaba Draco, es mas lo odiaba, pero mira ahora. Un Besazo**

**CLARIUS BLACK: Por supuesto que no me lo tomo a mal, es mas me encantan las criticas eso me hace querer mejorar, ademas si te soy sincera, estoy deacuerdo contigo, las conversaciones resultan demasiado frias, pero es el primer fic que escribo por lo tanto supongo que ire mejorando, eso espero, pero sobretodo muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por apreciarla. Un besazo.**

**CLAUDIABCH: jeje no te preocupes en este cap te quito la intriga, creo que eres mi lectora mas entregada, de la que más reviews tengo, muchas gracias de veras. Un besazo.**

**JEAN POTTER: No te preocupes, yo tmabien he llorado leyendo alguna historia e incluso escribiéndola, es normal. Ahh y no te preocupes, odio los finales tristes, por eso por que lloro, yo escribo siempre con finales felices, no soportaría matar a ningún personaje de los que quiero. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por llorar ya que es sinónimo de que lo que intento expresar llega. Un besazo**

CAP 10: EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO

Cuando Draco despertó estaba en una gran sala bajo tierra, encadenado a la pared por unos grilletes oxidados, le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía enfocar lo que le rodeaba. Comenzó a notar figuras a su alrededor y por fin cuando su vista se aclaro pudo observar a su padre, Lucius, a varios mortifagos, a colagusano y por supuesto a Voldemort.

Dónde esta Hermione? – fue lo único que atino a decir y lo hizo gritando – Como le hagáis daño, ninguno viviréis para contarlo, ni siquiera tu padre.

Sin mediar palabra Lucius le propino un tremendo guantazo en la cara.

Cállate estúpido, creías que no nos enteraríamos, no, que éramos tan estúpidos que no nos daríamos cuenta, pues yo si me di cuenta, estúpidos crios, os pensabais que lo teníais todo controlado, no, pues parece que se os olvido un pequeño detalle, sois tan tontos que dejasteis que la viera con tu ropa, tu no le hubieses dejado jamás tu ropa a una sangre sucia, a no ser claro que esa sangre sucia te gustara, y claro que te gusta, no solo eso, la amas. Eres un traidor, da gracias que no te he matado aun, esperaremos a que el bebe nazca y luego la matare a ella primero para que veas como muera y luego yo mismo acabare también con la tuya.

No lo permitiré, nunca me entiendes nunca!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ- Reía Lucius en señal de burla.

Hermione estaba encerrada en una celda oscura y húmeda, tenia un pequeño colchón en el suelo para poderse sentar, pero por lo demás el lugar era horrible y más en su estado. El dolor había cesado, había sido una falsa alarma, producida por el miedo que había sentido en el momento en el que entraron los mortifagos, además todavía le quedaba un mes de embarazo y por nada del mundo pensaba tener en aquellas condiciones a su hijo.

Había llegado la hora de demostrar porque había sido la mejor alumna de Howarts y era una de las brujas más poderosas de su tiempo.

Exploto la cerradura, algo muy simple para ella, no había nadie vigilándola, supuso que la subestimaban por el hecho de estar embarazada, pensó que eran unos estúpidos y que aquello le daba una gran ventaja sobre ellos.

Salió de aquellas mazmorras, ando por pasillos y pasillos y aquello no parecía tener salida, era un laberinto, por el camino solo se encontró a un par de mortifagos de los que se deshizo rápidamente. Por fin consiguió llegar a algún lugar, era una especie de cueva circular y abovedada con tres puertas. La central fue la que más le llamo la atención, era de mayor tamaño que los otras dos, con relieves en dorado y dos grandes serpientes que la cruzaban en diagonal, demasiado ostentoso, digno de un Slytherin, decidió abrirla.

Lo primero que vio fue a Draco encadenado en la pared, cayendo como un ser inanimado.

Draco- corrió hacia él para comprobar que aun seguía con vida, solo estaba desmayado, llevaba horas intentándose liberar de aquellas cadenas, tenia las muñecas ensangrentadas a causa de los grilletes. Hermione giro la cabeza y vio a a Voldemort en frente suya.

Aquí estas pequeña, pensaba que ya no vendrías.

Mi mayor defecto es el de no acobardarme nuca, y menos por ti. Te lo dije en la visión y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te llevaras a mi hijo, no me mataras y por supuesto no le mataras a él. Así que si quieres conseguir algo no te va a resultar nada fácil.

Si eso es lo que quieres eso tendrás.

Una lucha encarnizada comenzó entre los dos magos, Hermione y Voldemort. Los hechizos y contrahechizos volaban a cientos pero ninguno de los dos mostraba aun signos de debilidad.

Bola de fuego- grito Hermione, pero Voldemort la consiguió esquivar sin ningún esfuerzo.

Bien ya estoy cansado de tanta tontería, niña, esto es tu fin, Avada Kadevara!

Un rayo verde salió disparo en dirección a Hermione, pero algo paso, cuando parecía que el rayo iba a impactar de lleno en ella sin que pudiera hacer nada, un escudo protector se materializo alrededor de ella, no un escudo protector cualquiera sino uno capaz de detener a la peor maldición y ella ni siquiera lo había invocado.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore entro una lechuza negra como la noche con un pergamino atado a la pata. Albus tomo el documento y lo leyó.

"Albus:

Hermione Granger esta en manos del señor Tenebroso, y lo peor es que esta embarazada, cero que Malfoy tiene algo que ver en eso, ya que se encuentra en muy mal estado. Solicito que la Orden del Fénix al completo se dirija hacia allí ahora mismo, sus vidas corren serio peligro.

Voldemort no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, sin duda aquella pequeña bruja era más poderosa de lo que pensaba, no había forma de matarla era intocable y si seguía así al final saldría el malparado.

Muy bien bruja, si no te puedo matar a ti, le matare a él- dijo señalando a Draco.

No creas que te lo voy a permitir.- Hermione al verse invencible se sintió capaz de todo, incluso de matar a Voldemort si hacia falta.

Hermione se dirigió hacia donde estaba Draco encadenado y se puso delante de él.

No seas tonta niña, tu escudo te protege a ti, no a él, además hasta cuando crees que resistirás?

Hasta después de la muerte si hace falta, porque lo amo, pero eso es algo que tu jamás entenderás.

Muy bien, Avada Kadevara!


	11. LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX AL COMPLETO

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

**Hoy de regalo también el capitulo 11.**

CAP11: LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX AL COMPLETO.

Hermione se interpuso entre el rayo y Draco y como la vez anterior en rayo reboto. Voldemort empezó a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos mortales hacia los dos jóvenes, pero ninguno conseguía dañar a ninguno de los dos, el campo de fuerza al contrario de los que pensaba Voldemort si protegía a Draco, ya que lo formaba el bebe y este era tanto de Hermione como de Draco. El campo resistía ante todos los hechizos pero Hermione comenzó a tener otra vez dolores en el vientre, en ese momento Draco recobro el conocimiento.

Hermione, que haces aquí, vete ahora mismo y escóndete.

No lo haré si me voy te matara, a mi no puede hacerme daño fisco, el bebe nos protege con un campo de fuerza indestructible, pero solo si estas a mi lado, así que no te pienso dejar solo... ah!

Que te pasa!

Lo peor que podría pasar en un momento así, creo que me voy a poner de parto, pero aun puedo resistir un poco, pero ahora tengo que soltarte.

Hermione soltó a Draco, este aunque estaba muy dolorido por la tortura a la que le había sometido su padre, se puso a su lado en señal de lucha, eran dos contra unos, ya que todos los mortifagos estaban muertos o inconscientes producto de los hechizos que habían rebotado.

Hermione cada vez sentía mas dolor y no sabia si iba a aguantar mucho mas tiempo, Draco pensaba que tendrían que escapar de allí lo antes posible, aunque no sabia muy bien como, ya que estaban solos y Hermione no se sentía muy bien. En ese momento cuando sus esperanzas de salir de allí con vida estaban menguando apareció la Orden del Fénix al completo en aquella sala.

Harry y Ron corrieron junto su amiga que al verlos aparecer se había tirado en el suelo, ya no podía mas con su dolor.

Harry, Ron lo siento, siento haber estado desaparecida tantos meses sin ninguna noticia, pero nos hubiésemos puesto en peligro y bueno creo que esto explica algo no- dijo señalándose la tripa.

Albus nos contó lo de la profecía, aunque aun nos cuesta encajar que Malfoy sea el padre, pero ahora no es momento de hablar de esto, tenéis que salir de aquí- dijo Harry.

Lupin, llévate a Hermione y a Draco fuera de aquí, están muy débiles, los demás nos ocuparemos de zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas. – dijo Dumbledore.

Lupin se llevo a los jóvenes hacia fuera, el camino no fue demasiado difícil, eliminando a los pocos mortifagos que quedaban en un momento. Cuando salieron fuera Hermione volvió a gritar de dolor.

Mientras tanto en la sala, toda la Orden rodeaba a Voldemort. Harry dio un paso adelante quedando frente a frente del asesino de sus padres.

Por fin nos volvemos a ver Voldemort

Este que ya estaba cansado y debilitado de magia después de su encuentro con Hermione, tembló al escuchar la segura voz de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

No me contestas, esta vez no, esta vez no tienes escapatoria, Avada Kadevara! – grito Harry sin darle oportunidad a responder, demasiadas veces había dejado escapar a ese ser horrible y esta vez no le daría ninguna ventaja para que pudiera matar a alguien más.

El hechizo dio de lleno a Voldemort que parecía que a duras penas lo resistía con su varita en alto, de pronto mas rayos verdes se unieron al de Harry, toda su familia actual, sus compañeros de la Orden se unieron a él, aquello era la demostración de que no estaba solo, de que nunca lo había estado, que aunque el le hubiese arrebatado a su padres, existía mucha gente que desde el día que nació se preocupaban por el y el hechizo multiplicado mas el amor y el cariño que entre ellos se profesaban hizo que Voldemort no se resistiera mas y cayera esta vez definitivamente. Su varita estallo en mil pedazos liberando así totalmente a aquellos que había asesinado. Harry Potter había derrotado a Voldemort otra vez y esta vez para siempre.

Fuera la cosa no había mejorado, Hermione cada vez tenia mas dolores, de hecho ya había roto aguas y se encontraba mojada y tirada en el suelo a causa del dolor.

Vamos pequeña, resiste un poco mas vale, todo va a salir bien.

Draco el bebe se ha adelantado, estoy de parto y no creo que pueda resistir mucho mas, las contracciones son cada vez mas seguidas.

Draco – dijo Lupin- aparécete con ella en San Mungo, sino tu hijo va a nacer aquí mismo, yo avisare a los demás e iremos allí enseguida, para prevenir que os puedan atacar allí.

Draco levanto a Hermione del suelo como pudo ya que el también estaba muy débil y ella pesaba bastante teniendo en cuenta su estado. Desapareció con ella en brazos.

Mientras Lupin volvió dentro para avisar a la Orden del inminente parto de Hermione, cuando llego estaban todos celebrando la reciente caída de Voldemort, Lupin no podía creer que el asesino de sus amigos y el malhechor de otro de ellos hubiese caído por fin. Aviso a todos y se dirigieron a San Mungo.

Ahhhhh, no me sueltes Draco.

Venga peque tu puedes.

No duele mucho, ahhh, tu tendrías que estar aquí, jamás me volveras a poner la mano encima, te lo juro, ahhhhhhh!

Enfermera dele algo para el dolor y... para los nervios.

No puedo señor Malfoy, todavía esta dilatando y no le puedo dar nada.

Pasaron las horas y Hermione todavía no había dado a luz, y como los dolores no cesaban no hacia mas que soltar improperios y amenazas a Draco. Este estaba histérico, no entendía como podía tardar tanto en dar a luz, pero las enfermeras le tranquilizaron explicándole que aquello era normal. Después de 5 horas los mendimagos prepararon a Hermione para el parto.

**NOTA: Esto todavía no ha acabado.**


	12. EL NACIMIENTO DE LA LUZ

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

**Ante todo lo primero es contestar a los rewies:**

**BELLATRIX RYDDLE: Los iento muchísimo por no haberte contestado en el capitulo 10, pero tu rewie no me habia salido, me encanta que te guste la historia y yo tambien espero no decepcionar a ninguna con el final, es lo que más deseo y lo que mas miedo me da, para mi los finales son muy importantes, yo generalmente siempre leo la ultima pagina de un libro o historia antes de leerlo por el principio, si no me agrada no lo leo. Gracias por leer mi fic**

**CLADIABCH: Te lo dije la otra vez y te lo repito, eres mi fan mas fiel, jeje, el otro día hable un poquito contigo por el msn y me pareciste una chica encantadora, un beso y muchas gracias.**

**PAULA-MALFOY: No llegas tarde y por supuesto que tendrás tu contestación, gracias por leer el fic, como he dicho antes me encanta que os guste mi fic, porque da ánimos para seguir adelante, si no tuviese publico ni yo ni ninguno de los que escribimos aquí lo seguiríamos haciendo, un beso y gracias.**

**EMY BLACK: Muchas gracias a ti Emy, por seguir leyendo mi fic, de verdad, si Voldemort a muerto definitivamente, asi esta mas guapo, que le voy a hecer, me gustan los finales felices. Un beso guapa.**

**EROL HARUKA: Gracias Erol, lo mismo que a las demas, para mi es muy valiosa vuestra opinión, si es un poco tragica, pero acaba bien os lo aeguro, es que hay que darle un poquillo de emocion al asunto. Lo dicho un besazo.**

CAP 12: EL NACIMIENTO DE LA LUZ

Los medimagos llamaron a Draco que en ese momento no se encontraba allí, puesto que había salido al pasillo para despejarse puesto que había pasado todo el tiempo junto a Hermione y estaba demasiado angustiado con la tardanza del parto.

Draco entro corriendo y se coloco al lado de la exhausta muchacha para darle ánimos.

Vamos Hermione, aguanta un poco mas, ya falta poco y podrás descansar, pero ahora debes de hacer un ultimo esfuerzo.

Ya no puedo mas, ahhhhh!

Le estoy viendo la cabeza- dijo un medimago.-un poco mas Srta. Granger.

Y así con un ultimo empujón consiguió que el pequeño que llevaba dentro saliera a la luz. Cuando el medimago tomo al bebe algo inexplicable sucedió, el bebe comenzó a brillar de una forma exagerada hasta que lleno por completo de luz la habitación, pero no solo esta sino también el hospital y todo el mundo mágico. En ese momento con aquel gesto de indudable magia poderosa todo el resto de mal que quedaba tras la caída de Voldemort desapareció, mortifagos, seguidores y aparatos mágicos tenebrosos, se esfumaron como si jamás hubiesen existido. La profecía se había cumplido.

Los mortifagos en los que quedaba algo de humanidad sobrevivieron, desapareciendo así el mal que había en ellos. Pero el padre de Draco por supuesto que no estaba entre ellos, ya que la maldad había anidado en el destruyendo cualquier atisbo de humanidad.

Pero al parecer aquella imagen solo la habían visto los padres de la criatura porque después de unos segundos, puso al bebe en los brazos de su madre, todavía sorprendida. Aunque Draco y Hermione sabían el poder que aquel bebe tendría no se imaginaron que tan solo al nacer ya lo manifestaría.

Albus Dumbledore entro en ese momento por la puerta.

Enhorabuena- dijo en su siempre tono jovial. – veo que es una niña muy hermosa, sana y poderosa. Gracias a ella por fon todo ha terminado.

En efecto el bebe era una niña, una niña preciosa. Imaginaos la cara que hubiese puesto Voldemort al descubrir que su sucesor hubiese sido una niña.

Albus, que le deparara el futuro a la pequeña?

Grandes cosas Hermione, teniendo en cuanta que sus padres, fueron grades estudiantes y ahora son dos de los magos mas poderosos que existen tan solo con 22 años. Seguramente su magia se muestre activa en cuanto recupere las fuerzas.- Dumbledore si sabia lo que había pasado.

Y que podemos hacer, ya sabe que aparte de ilegal es sumamente peligroso que una cosa tan pequeña pueda hacer lo que se le antoje. – dijo Draco.

Confió en que vosotros sabréis controlar sus poderes, sois muy bueno en pociones, podréis hacer alguna poción para atar sus poderes por ahora, por cierto como se llamara la pequeña?

Selena- dijo Herminio y Draco asintió conforme. – Selena Malfoy Granger.

Por lo que veo la pequeña heredo la belleza de sus progenitores.

Todavía es muy pronto para asegurar eso, pero de seguro que se parecerá a su bella mama.- dijo Draco.

En ese momento como una avalancha aparecieron Harry y Ron, estaban deseosos de abrazar a su amiga, por supuesto que también tenían miles de preguntas ya que todavía no daban crédito al haber descubierto que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada y embarazada de su peor enemigo además de que llevaban nueve meses sin verla, pero por supuesto todo eso tendría que esperar, ahora ella necesitaba descansar, demasiadas emociones por un día.

Hermi, pequeña, que tal te encuentras.- pregunto Harry

Bien, gracias.- Hermione estaba un poco triste por haberles ocultado tantas cosas a sus dos grandes amigos.

Y el bebe, esta bien- pregunto Ron.

Todo esta bien, chicos siento muchísimo no haber dado señales de vida, debieron asustarse muchísimo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa ya que si hubiese puesto en peligro a la que ahora es mi familia. Ahh! Por cierto tendrán una aijada preciosa.

Es una niña?. .pregunto sorprendido Ron

Si un apequeña princesita respondió Draco mientras se la pasaba a los chicos para que la cogieran.

Genial, la pobre niña no tendrá jamás una vida social, conociendo a Ron y sabiendo lo sobre protector que era con su hermana no se hasta que punto puede llagar con su aijada. Por cierto Malfoy- dijo Harry mientras tomaba a la pequeña, gracias por haber cuidado de Hermione, gracias por no haberla matado ni hecho daño, no se lo que fue que hizo que cambiaras, pero siempre te estaré agradecido.- Harry no podía creer que le estuviese dedicando estas palabras a su Némesis.

Potter, no me des las gracias, fue ella la que me salvo en todos los sentidos, incluyendo la vida. Y por favor llámame Draco.

Bueno pues Draco por lo visto nos tendremos que soportar el resto de nuestras vidas, así que, amigos?.- dijo Ron mientras le extendía la mano en señal de paz.

Hermione viendo la escena lloro de felicidad, todo era perfecto, Voldemort había muerto, los chicos habían enterrado el hacha de guerra y ella tenia la familia que siempre había soñado. Después miro a la pequeña que tenia en brazos y la lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

A los dos días Hermione salió del Hospital con la niña en brazos, estaba radiante de felicidad y Draco no digamos.

Se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar, que por supuesto seria la Mansión Malfoy. Cuando llegaron a la casa, esta había cambiado ya no tenia ese aspecto lúgubre y oscuro, sino que lucia mas hermosa que nunca, rodeada de preciosos jardines llenos de flores. Cuando entraron dentro el interior también había cambiado, todos los artefactos oscuros habían desparecido al igual que los tétricos cuadros de familiares y motivos extraños dejando paso a maravillosos cuadros de unicornios, dragones y un sin fin de seres mágico bellos.

La casa tenia mas luz que nunca, mas alegría que nunca.


	13. UNIDOS PARA SIEMPRE

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS.

CAP 13: UNIDOS PARA SIEMPRE.

Todo era maravilloso, casi perfecto, y ese casi se refería al pequeño detalle muy importante en el mundo mágico, la boda. En el mundo mágico los enlaces eran algo místico, mágico, donde dos personas se unían en cuerpo y alma para siempre, no era algo religioso, ni político, como en el mundo muggel, era una unión mágica, un ritual milenario.

Subieron a la habitación principal ahí también habían acomodado las cosas de la pequeña Selena, la acostaron en su cuna por primera vez. Hermione la miraba con incredulidad, después de todo lo que habían pasado todo estaba bien y aquélla niña tan pequeña e indefensa era suya, suya y de Draco. Quien lo hubiese dicho, era un milagro. Viendo a la pequeña pensaron que lidiar con la pequeña no seria nada fácil teniendo en cuenta sus inmensos poderes. Draco mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la espalda, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, un sentimiento enorme y nuevo para él.

Te quiero Hermione- susurro Draco a su oído.- gracias, gracias por darme una oportunidad, gracias por quererme por entenderme, por perdonarme y sobre todo por haberme hecho el regalo más grande del mundo, nuestra pequeña.

Gracias a ti también Draco, si hace cinco años nos hubiesen dicho que esto sucedería a alguno de los dos hubiésemos matado al emisario y ahora míranos, somos una familia, es como un sueño, como los cuentos de hadas que leía de pequeña.

Draco supo que ese era el momento adecuado para decirle algo que deseaba desde hace bastante tiempo y que no podía esperar mas, clavo la rodilla en el suelo y tomo la mano de Hermione.

Hermione, querrías... casarte conmigo?

Nada me haría más feliz, si... si quiero.

Dicho esto Draco saco una cajita, la abrio mostrando un precioso anillos de oro blanco, muy fino con aguamarinas incrustadas, era sublime. Le coloco el anillo a Hermione, esta no dijo nada, solo le beso, le beso con cariño, ternura, amor y se dejaron llevar como ola primera vez que pasaron juntos, transportándose a un universo en el que solo existían los dos, amándose hasta que se durmieron de puro éxtasis.

La boda se celebraría en un pequeño templo que existía en la Mansión. La unión la llevaría cabo Albus Dumbledore y a ella asistirían su familia y amigos, auque seria algo intimo.

El día de la boda llego, Hermione estaba poniéndose el vestido ayudada por su amiga Ginny. El vestido de color blanco roto de estilo medieval, tenia un escote recto e iba anudado debajo del pecho, las mangas caían anchas en cascada y eran semitransparentes y la falda dejaba el rastro de una pequeña cola. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, ondulado y con cientos de florecillas blancas decorándolo, estaba realmente preciosa.

Cuando termino, salieron de la habitación y su padre la tomo del brazo para llevarla al altar, allí la esperaba un nervioso Draco acompañado de su prima Nimphadora Tonks. Cuando vio a su futura esposa quedo impresionado, estaba más bella que nunca y para él eso ya era mas de lo que podría soportar.

La ceremonia comenzó, ambos se miraban a los ojos casi sin pestañear, los ojos miel de Herminio contra los grises de Draco, el bien y el mal, el fuego y el hielo y ahora eran uno solo ser una sola alma y estarían para siempre juntos en esta vida y en la otra.

Después de que Albus dijera unas palabras, ato sus manos con un cordel mágico, en ese momento la energía vital de uno entraba en contacto con la del otro, uniéndose así en un vinculo mágico mágico indestructible.

Ya estaban casados y nada ni nadie les separaría.

**Bueno he subido los dos capítulos juntos porque ya estoy deseosa de terminar este fic para empezar a pasar el otro que tengo terminado, pero esto todavía no he terminado, aun queda el epilogo y os recomiendo que lo leáis, ya que ese es el final de la historia.**


	14. EPILOGO UNA NUEVA VIDA

DEL AMOR DE DOS ENEMIGOS

**Bueno no os voy a hacer esperar mas, porque no sé quien tiene mas ganas de que la historia termine si vosotras o yo, quiero agradeceros a todas, el apoyo que me habéis ofrecido en esta mi primera aventura como escritora, me habéis dado la confianza necesaria para pensar que no fue un error empezar a publicar algo que ya tenia escrito hace tiempo y bueno creo que a partir de ahora os voy a dar la lata otro rato con otra pequeña aventura de Draco y Hermione que se llamara, ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE, esta historia también la tengo terminada por lo que espero, si la universidad me lo permite, poderla publicar tan rápido como esta, lo dicho MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS, aunque no os lo creáis me emociona muchísimo que sigáis mi historia y que encima os guste, es una experiencia emocionante.**

**ROWENAMALFOY: Rowena tu rewie me debió de llegar tarde, gracias por leer el fic, espero que el final no te decepcione. Un beso.**

**PAULAMALFOY: Muchísimas gracias de verdad me hace muy feliz todo esto, no sé que decir, me dejáis sin palabras.**

**CRISTAL GIRL: A ti que te voy a decir fuiste la primera que me apoyo, el primer rewie, claro que me acuerdo, me emociono muchísimo, bueno voy a ver como te contesto a los seis rewies seguidos que me has mandado, estas loca, me encanta, jeje, bueno a ver, yo también estoy impresionada contigo solo te digo eso, mi msn esta en mi pagina, por si quieres charlar, lo de los poderes de embrujadas estas me gustaban antes que Harry Potter soy seguidora incondicional de embrujadas, incluso mi novio sabe que si hay embrujadas no hay fútbol aunque sea un mismísimo Madrid-Barcelona, pero luego descubrí y ahora comparto gustos aunque la pareja Draco Hermione me apasiona, a lo de porque la mantenían viva creo que era un poco porque Voldemort ya la había cagado con lo de la profecía de Harry y no quería volverlo a hacer, entonces prefirió ser precavido, por si podía sacar beneficio, en el fondo los dos siempre habían sentido algo extraño hacia el otro, pero se odiaban demasiado como para poder descubrirlo, solo necesitaban que algo sacara fuera lo que de verdad sentían el uno hacia el otro, muchísimas gracias guapa, eres genial, a mí siempre me gustaron las historias de príncipes azules, soy muy cursi, lo siento, muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y espero que te guste la próxima historia y por supuesto el epilogo de esta, un beso.**

**CLAUDIABCH: A ti también que te voy a decir, muchas gracias, tu también me has apoyado mucho, por supuesto que es una niña, somos mejores, jeje, me encanta ser chica y por supuesto que súper poderosa, así somos las mujeres y en el mundo de la magia no iba a ser menos. Petición concedida aquí esta el epilogo, un besazo.**

**JEAN POTTER RADCLIFFE: Te dije que la historia acabaria bien, y el final bueno es un final muyyy feliz, así que te gustara. Un beso y gracias por alabar mi de verdad, es genial el apoyo, un besazooo.**

CAP 14: EPILOGO, UNA NUEVA VIDA.

Hermione, Draco y la pequeña comenzaron una vida juntos, como una verdadera familia mágica normal. A los dos jóvenes esto les costo un poco ya que la pequeña se despertaba por las noches varias veces protestando porque tenia hambre o porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Draco ayudaba en todo lo que podía a Hermione, hasta se solidarizaba con ella quedándose despierto mientras le daba el pecho a la pequeña. Aquella pequeña de pelo rubio y ojos grises, si era igual que su padre, no solo daba los problemas que cualquier bebe, con solo unos meses de vida ya daba cuenta de sus poderes, cuando lloraba estallaba cosas o hacia que todo se moviese en su habitación para entretenerse, pero aun así los jóvenes papas estaban encantados con ella.

Cuando la niña tuvo suficiente edad, un año, los dos junto con Snape crearon una poción lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder atar los poderes de la pequeña y que después se fueran desarrollando de una forma normal hasta alcanzar el poder total.

Así es como la pequeña se crió en un ambiente de amor, sin que sus poderes fueran un problema para el normal desarrollo de una niña.

Draco no podía con toda aquella felicidad, todo lo que le habían negado de pequeño, lo tenia ahora, una familia, una esposa maravillosa, una niña preciosa y amor, mucho amor y él lo demostraba también, sin pudor ni vergüenza, dándolo todo por esas dos mujercitas que habían descongelado por completo su corazón.

Hermione no cabía en si de felicidad, era lo que siempre había soñado, aunque nunca hubiese soñado con quien seria.

Pasaron los años. Draco se hizo auror como Hermione y trabajaban codo con codo en cada misión que llevaban a cabo para mantener la paz, juntos eran invencibles ya que confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro.

Selena crecía con mucha rapidez, mas de lo que hubiesen querido sus padres, pasando de ser un bebe a una jovencita de once años apunto de entrar en Howarts. Rubia platino como su padre aunque con el pelo ondulado como su madre, con los ojos grises como su padre pero con la tez morena de su madre. El carácter de la pequeña Malfoy era una mezcla explosiva, era dulce como su madre, pero podía llegar a ser más arrogante aunque su padre. La cabezonería la había heredado de los dos, así como su inteligencia. La pasión de los libros la heredo de Hermione, la de las pociones de Draco al igual que la de jugar al Quidich montada en una escoba, eso era algo que a Hermione no le gustaba demasiado ni de joven, ni ahora.

Y llego el primer día de clase. Hermione y Draco mantenían una discusión..

Entrara en Slytherin como una buena malfoy.

No en Griffindor, el hogar de los valientes.

No, Slytherin.

Griffindor!

Slytherin!

Griffindor!

Slytherin, y punto!.

Basta ya, es estúpida esta discusión, entrara donde tenga que entrar, ya que tiene algo de cada uno, es tan tu como yo. La verdad es que no me quiero perder su selección.

Yo tampoco, pero para hacerlo más interesante, porque no apostamos.-dijo Draco.

Que propones amor?

Pues el que pierda tendrá que prepara algo especial para el otro.

Me parece bien, acepto su apuesta señor.

Se dieron un beso que dejaba ver que se amaban igual que el primer día a pesar de haber pasado ya doce años.

Selena estas lista?

Si mama ya bajo

No se te olvide nada eh!

No papa, no se me olvida

Una vez en Howarts los orgullosos papas observaban desde la puerta como comenzaba la ceremonia de selección. Los niños comenzaron a ser seleccionados para las diferentes casas en poco rato llego el turno de Selena.

Srta. Malfoy Granger.- dijo Tonks, la nueva subdirectora de la casa Griffindor, ya que McGonagall se había retirado.

Selena se sentó en la banqueta y Tonks le puso el sombrero.

Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo el sombrero- sin duda será muy difícil selección, poder, valentía, nobleza e inteligencia, una mezcal inusual, sabes pequeña, podrías estar en cualquier casa pero creo que tu sitio esta en...GRIFFINDORRRRR!

Él porque estaba claro, aunque sé padre era Slytherin había sido concebida con amor, criada con amor y su corazón no tenia ni tendría nunca un ápice de maldad porque ella era el bien en persona y tampoco ansiaba el poder porque ya lo tenia, por eso es por lo que fue a para a Griffindor.

Hermione detrás de la puerta del comedor, en el pasillo, saltaba como loca, no pudo contener la emoción, mientras Draco la miraba desconcertado pero feliz, al fin y al cabo el se había enamorado de una Griffindor otra mas en su vida no seria un problema.

Gane, gane la apuesta, me debes algo especiallll- le recordó Hermione.

Será un placer Leona, ahora que el cachorro ha comenzado el colegio tenemos la mansión para nosotros solos.- Draco dijo esto mientras la miraba picaramente.

Y se fundieron en un beso con mucha más pasión que el anterior desapareciendo con un Plop del lugar (aunque nadie pudiera hacerlo ellos tenían permiso de Dumbledore, un permiso especial).

**FINNNNNNN, Voy a llorar, gracias a todas, se acabo.**


End file.
